monsterwarlordfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky Roulette
Every day you get a chance to spin the roulette wheel. It usually 1 free spin per day, however, starting from VIP level 8 it will allow you to spin it an additional time. It caps at VIP level 20 where you can get 10 free spins in addition to the normal spin each day. The Lucky Dice item, obtained from getting Rank 3 on all quests from The Core, allows an additional free spin on the roulette. Once you run out of free spins, you can use 10 to spin the wheel again. The title "Lucky Roulette" is misleading, because this roulette behaves like a monster egg, where there is a small chance to gain rewards. The rewards are also completely random as the game can manipulate the speed of the wheel to make it look as if you can get a good reward, only to get something bad. Showcase: The roulette can also change its content. Roulette events created by Gamevil can make the roulette have different features. Different roulettes are outlined below. Unless specified by Gamevil, the crazy roulettes will use the normal roulette of that version. Crazy Roulette Event Roulettes: 'Honour Roulette' ' '''This roulette is popular because of the amount of Honor Points a user can acquire, which is used mainly by all players to buy the high tier Honor Eggs, as they cost a large amount of Honor (e.g the Divine+ egg, which costs 3900 Honor) and allows a player with enough gems to get the honor needed to buy the eggs they need. Honor Points can be acquired on this roulette in quantities of '''x5', x10, x20, x30, x50, x100, x150 and x200. Jewels can also be acquired on this roulette. They Come in quantities of x200 and x150. 'Currency Roulette' ' ' The Currency Roulette is another very popular roulette, as it provides jewels, along with honor points and gold charges. Some players prefer the Currency Roulette over the Honor Roulette because the Honor Points are more consistent and are not low compared to the Honor Roulette. To a lesser extent, it also gives Jewels and Gold Charges, which work well for higher leveled players. Gold Charges come in quantities of x2 and x4. Honor Points come in quantities of x20, x30, x50, x100 and x200. Jewels come in quantities of x10, x15, x30, x50, x100 and x200. 'Rune Roulette' The Rune Roulette contains runes and jewels, which can help for players aiming for a powerful low-leveled account as their goal is to have powerful monsters while being a low level until they rush through, as runes are only obtained from gaining experience such as questing and the Tower of Masters. Jewels come in quantities of 30, 50 and 150 Runes come in the following: *Defense Runes in quantities of 1''', '''3 and 5''' *Attack Runes in quantities of '''1, 3''' and '''5 *Attack/Defense Runes in quantities of 1''', '''3 and 5''' *Attack Reversal Runes in quantities of '''1, 3''' and '''5 *Defense Reversal Runes in quantities of 1''', '''3 and 5''' *Reversal Runes in quantities of '''1, 3''' and '''5 'Good Day Roulette' This Roulette consists of random amounts of rewards from all of the crazy roulettes. 'Egg Roulette' This Roulette occurs very infrequently, typically occurring once or twice a year. Egg Roulettes have the following: *Eggs: **Fortune Monster Eggs: 15 at a time **Mysterious Monster Eggs: N/A **Legend Monster Eggs: 4 at a time **Celestial Monster Eggs: 1 or 2 at a time. **Void Monster Egg: 1 *Jewels: *Honor Points: 'Divine Core Roulette' Divine Core Roulettes have the following: *Universal Cores: 2, 4, 10, 50 *Jewels: 10, 20 *Honor Points: 50, 100 *Divine+ Monster Core: 1 **Divine Monster Cores vary: ***The cores on the first roulette were Bow Rangers, so players could get Bow Ranger Red, Bow Ranger Blue, Bow Ranger Brown, Bow Ranger Yellow, Bow Ranger Green and Bast cores. ***The second roulette gave out generation 1 Divine+ monsters: Sheha, Okeanos, Vincent, Amaterasu, Lester and Glaaki cores. Trivia *During the Monstrous Holiday Festival event, a major bug occurred where most of the "Good Day" Roulette's rewards were multiplied by an extreme number, especially the Celestial Monster Eggs where they were given out in batches of 200. This would mean a player who obtained the Celestial Monster Egg reward 10 times as a level 301+ player would gain 2000 Mystic Monsters without much effort. As a result, Gamevil rollbacked all accounts, giving a compensation of 300 Honor, 100 Jewels, 10 Celestial Monster Eggs, a one-day extension of the combine event (as it fell in line with the roulette), removing the 15% successful combine rate from the original event and adding a Honor Roulette after the Egg Roulette. *There was a bug where players could gain massive amounts of Void Monster Eggs from a Roulette during October 2015 even though they were supposed to be rare. Gamevil rollbacked all accounts and gave one Void Monster Egg as compensation, which only lasted for a day in the giftbox rather then a week. Category:Monster Warlord